battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awyman13
First... ... on your fresh talk page! :p Speaking of which, I should probably archive mine sometime. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Been trying to figure out the formatting on my Second Archive though. Screwed up for some reason. ::I think I fixed it. Let me know if something is still off. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:40, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. An error in one of Dicepwn's signatures was screwing with the template. '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 00:41, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Favor Sure, I'll get right to it. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Got it fixed, took awhile, but it has been done. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 01:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :I wonder whats causing it. '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 01:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: I don't. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Done and done. Thanks for notifying me. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 03:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Dino Mode Page Hello there Can you please explain me why you marked my page for deletion ? I don't understand what I did wrong :( - MongerCrow Re: Delete Alert Could have been an honest mistake; it was already deleted though. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 17:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ya. I thought a punishment like Jack suggested for that would be too harsh . -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 18:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) You What did I tell you about bitting Comments? IDGAF if that person insulted the president himself, don't even remotely use the subject/summary for any strong language (shit, damn or fuck).-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 06:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) We all do it though that doesnt excuse it. Ya ok, sorry -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 06:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) http://forum.symthic.com/battlefield-4/5246-vehicle-spec-descriptions-gamescon-2013-info/ Hey Don't worry about that whole ordeal, you did nothing wrong. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'''PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Ya I know, Thanks -- '' awyman13'' Talk ' 19:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Grief There is grief on Ballistic Scope by an not-registered user. He mades multiple edit so, i can't do nothing. S3blapin (talk) 09:24, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. Thanks. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll also lock the policy pages to registered users only. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) No, all users are treated equal.-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 21:24, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :These are policy pages, not actual articles. It has only been restricted from unregistered/new users for the sake of prevention. This does not necessarily = inequality. It is locked for the same reasons for something like Wiki.css or the Home page is locked. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 13:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: you made a false accusation that all anon that edit the policy page are vandals in your statement that "all anon love to vandalize that page".-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 21:45, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Note Thanks for the heads-up, but I'm not exactly sure if I want to stay on a wiki where two bureaucrats are hostile towards me with the other one suggesting I leave and don't come back and the other one breaking a specific policy. 23:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I know. It can be BS sometimes believe me but Its just best for everyone to ignore them. -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 23:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You You are not to even remotely touch ramps talk page. You had no involvement in the affairs of today and it was over by the time you responded. Good? Now remove yourself from the affairs of today.-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 23:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) May I make a suggestion? You should put your sig as a template so instead of typing all that code into the wiki sig box, you just type in the template as edit that for 2 reasons 1. It's easier to edit if you want a new one or something is broken 2. It adds less bytes to the page which gives the Internet more memory :D If you sig IS already a template turn nosubst so it posts it as the template and time stamp only Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 05:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) How do you turn nosubet? Also its funny your telling me this considering your sig shows all the coding in source mode aswell. -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 05:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah? Well how was my crusty, saggy, sweaty balls in your face after I fucking RAPED YOU! [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 23:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Template Looks good, I'll see what I can do. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'''PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Dont Trust Jack Heya Look I don't trust very much that Jack person on this wiki. Remember how he talked to me just because I did a little mistake ? - MongerCrow September 14, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about? -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 17:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I mean I just think he is kind of rude. Remember that kind of punishment he said to me because I created a page about a thing that doesn't exist? - MongerCrow September 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes. He was annoyed and being to harsh. Nothing was going to happen. BTW, when you write on a person's talk, you need to leave your signature. -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 21:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh whatever. :P [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 22:40, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dont do it again. You were insulting other users as well.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 02:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The closest thing to insulting i said was that they were lazy. Nothing more -- '' awyman13'' '''Talk' ' 03:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, currently I want status quo. Something this wiki needs...-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 03:11, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol Thanks, airman. It'd be cool if you became a PJ. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! 23:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes it would be but dear god no. Im a Engineer! '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 23:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help Thanks for fixing up some of my edits. I'm pretty new to the whole Wikia stuff, so I really appreciate it when someone (especially a long-time Wikia user) helps by correcting some of my editing/formatting mistakes (ex. the Colt M1911 page). Thanks again. CakeBurning (talk) 23:35, September 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 23:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Roll back everything much faster.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 17:48, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I think all of it is cleaned up now. Worst case of vandalism in awhile. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'''PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:19, September 18, 2013 (UTC) News Award '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 11:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Revoked, given without other admins discussion.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 14:56, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Whoa, whoa, whoa. There was a vote over a month ago, I only recently issued it to him since I forgot to earlier. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:17, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Disputing it could have been done during the time the nomination was still active. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Beta Thanks for the welcome! :D It didn't take that long to preload it and IIRC, it's around 6GB. HaHA! ye bez stay uvv reded wik, FREN --anonb3ast Re: I clarified it, I'll still be around. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re-Warning I was just removing extra linking in the article. These links were already in the infobox therefore not nessesary in the article. Why did you undo them?--Ant2242 (talk) 06:44, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :I reasoned that multiple links to the same article is unnecessary, and that the infobox links take presidence.--Ant2242 (talk) 06:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Any advice on how to synopses the War from the Mission pages?--Ant2242 (talk) 07:16, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Remove Leaked Content I just read that the achievements were leaked. Please remove all information obtained from the list or I'm going to have to issue a warning, man. :/ '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I can't link you to it directly (as per policy), but it was leaked by ExoPhase. It was never officially released to news outlets. Now please heed my request. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 02:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Anything that was added/created due to what was leaked must be removed, be it descriptions, pages, images, etc. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 03:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Everything, man. That includes campaign levels, character info, templates, etc. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:20, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Awyman. I know it is already out there on reputable news/fan sites, but the information was leaked, regardless. I have set the pages to locked until release day at midnight (unless, of course, DICE or EA decides to reveal them officially). Don't forget the characters and campaign level pages and template. Thanks again, man, and sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:32, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Licensing How do I "properly license" my picture? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 23:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I still don't get it and I can't find the place where you do that. Can you tell me in detail? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 00:01, October 10, 2013 (UTC) So sorry I took so long and that i'm asking you more stuff but i'm forgot a lot of stuff. What do I click? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 02:18, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Ummm..... How do I had templates? And the link you send to me just takes me to the pics page on the wiki. So what do I click on there? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 02:26, October 10, 2013 (UTC) How do I find my pics source? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 02:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) No I ment what do I put in the " your pics source"? And where do I find it? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 03:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok go to my pic is it good now or what? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 03:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Whats a hyperlink? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 03:43, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure this File:640px-BF4_AK12_02-1-.jpg? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 03:54, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Like that? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 04:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) So is my pic done and do I have to do all that for all the pics? SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 18:33, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks for all your help I really appreciate it man. If I need help i'll contact you. Until then, see you on the battlefield. SGT.WOODS 9283 (talk) 19:48, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Image Licensing Sorry for that, i just forget to do it. I repair the mistake :) S3blapin (talk) 14:32, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your message Hi Austin. Thanks for your message on Wikipedia, it's nice to see I'm still remembered around here. I have to say, the community's barely recognizable from when I was active here last, I'm glad to see you've managed to recruit a new 'generation' of people. I'm also glad to see you have got yourself a role as a 'Trusted User'. When you first came here, I remember you had a little disagreement with SSD about something that slips my mind, but I'm glad you've tried to improve your editing ethic. That's what I set the Trusted User scheme up for - people who clearly mean well and want to support the community, but who aren't yet the 'finished product' and want to get better. However, I notice you've been having a few problems still with other users? I haven't looked into the details, but it would be a shame to see anything regrettable happen, since I believe you mean well. I'd suggest you take the time to read or re-read the Code of Conduct, it should be useful (or at least I hope it should, I wrote it). If you ever need any help or advice, send me a message. Unfortunately, I have no intention of returning. I'm still studying at university, in my final year, so I really have no time for helping run the wiki like I used to - and since I haven't had free time for gaming for years now, I'd be pretty damn useless at contributing to articles. I still check in with the site every now and then to see how you're all getting on. I also still have email notifications for my talk page, so if anyone here ever needs any serious help or need my input for something important, just give me a shout... - 17:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Keep it up! Keep up the great work, Awyman! '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Your Revisions Thank you for the precision you bring to the matter. I don't really like when people say, "Use this weapon with this attachment!" or "This iron sight is really good compared to..." (youtuber style ^^). It's as if we could not have our own opinion (like with the m16A3 in BF3). :) PS: sorry for my english. I'm french and i try to do my best xD RE: Sorry about that; I thought just the EA template would be OK since it also states stuff about Fair Use. I'll try to keep that in mind next time. Bleh. -- ' ' 02:37, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Multiple edit on Battlepack (gold battlepack, add tactical nuke) by 87.49.161.30. I can't reverse it. :) S3blapin (talk) 16:23, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Well... hmmm you're fast ^^ S3blapin (talk) 16:23, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Campaign Notice + Future Overhaul Hey Awyman, keep up the good work. Regarding your edit to the War of 2014 talk page, I would advise holding off for just one more month (linking campaigns together) Going to be bringing a major overhaul soon to everything BF3/BF4-related, campaign-wise, once I have finally played. Not stopping you or anyone from editing (just an advisory), but just letting you know (I know I can count on you) as to what is to come. Keep up the great editing; it is definitely being noted. :) '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, are you serious? There's GameStop for you, lol. Hope you get your copy soon. : :'' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Definitely going to watch it later tonight. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:29, November 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Regular. Also, Kovic does seem very similar to Whistler. I'd think they're the same, but I'll stick with you in waiting for concrete. Hope you get it soon, man. I'm gonna be a helluva lot active again. So much potential. But, all this rushed flawed information from Anons is crap, though. No pain, no gain, though right? Bleh. -- ' ' 00:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: -- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 04:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC) What is that thing? -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 05:06, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Its called a .GIF. It animates... deal with the editor. Dont act harshly.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 05:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Welcome back I'm still around there, but thanks for the welcome back here :D I might be around here more often since I won't be getting Ghosts until I get a PS4. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:12, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Battlefield 4 page I'll get those pictures, Aussie. Also, do we realy need an official statement about the Whistler-Kovic thing? The evidence is pretty damning. Bleh. -- ' ' 01:24, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes we need evidence as we're combining two pages. I know the evidence is strong and probably true but we're not doing it until we get confirmation from DICE or EA. '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 01:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I think I've added more than enough; I'll let you delete whichever you want. Just lemme know what more images you'd might want me to upload. Bleh. -- ' ' 02:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC)